schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Riddler (1966)
Der '''Riddler' ist ein wiederkehrender Schurke aus der Kult-Fernsehserie ''Batman, die zwischen 1966 und 1968 produziert wurde. Er ist ein wahnsinniger Krimineller und neben dem Joker und dem Pinguin einer der Erzfeinde von Batman und Robin. Er ist besessen von Rätseln, die stets einen Hinweis auf seine Verbrechen enthalten. Riddler versucht auf diversen Wegen stets, wertvolle Gegenstände oder Schmuckstücke zu stehlen und Batman auf möglichst kreative Weise zu töten, um ihm seine intellektuelle Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren. Im Spielfilm zur Serie, Batman hält die Welt in Atem von 1966, geht er als Mitglied der "Vereinigten Unterwelt von Gotham" eine Allianz mit dem Pinguin, dem Joker und Catwoman ein, um in einem heimtückischen Coup die gesamte Welt zu bedrohen. Im Film wurde sein Name in der deutschen Fassung in "Rätselknacker" übersetzt. Er wurde in der 1. und 3. Staffel vom US-amerikanischen Schauspieler Frank Gorshin (*1933, †2005) dargestellt. Nur in Staffel 2, in der Doppelfolge "Riddlers Geheimwaffe", übernahm John Astin (*1930), der mit seiner Verkörperung des Gomez in der Serie "Die Addams Family" (1964 - 1966) berühmt wurde, den Part. In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde er im Spielfilm von Harry Wüstenhagen (*1928, †1999) und in der Serie von Manfred Reddemann (*1939) synchronisiert; in den Animationsfilmen 2016-17 lieh ihm Wolfgang Wagner (*1963) seine Stimme. Biographie Vergangenheit Der Riddler ist ein alter Erzfeind von Batman und kündigt seine Verbrechen meistens mit einem Rätsel an, welches einen Hinweis auf das geplante Verbrechen enthält. Entführung von Robin Während einer Präsentation in der Botschaft von Moldavia in Gotham stellt sich heraus, dass Riddler eine Bombe in der "zeremoniellen Freundschaftstorte" versteckt hat. Zudem befindet sich in der Torte ein Rätsel und als die Polizei davon erfährt, kommt sie schnell zu der Erkenntnis, dass der Riddler dahinterstecken muss. Commissioner Gordon ruft Batman an um das Rätsel zu lösen, welcher zum Schluss kommt dass Riddler die alte Glockengalerie ausrauben will. Als Batman und Robin ankommen, werden sie jedoch vom Riddler angerufen, der Batman höhnisch lachend ein weiteres Rätsel stellt. Anstatt auf dieses zu antworten, dringen Batman und Robin jedoch in die Galerie, in der Riddler gerade scheinbar den Direktor mit einer Pistole bedroht. Als Batman und Robin durch das Fenster in den Raum springen, flüchtet Riddler zur Tür heraus. Batman kann ihn jedoch zu Fall bringen und verhaften, allerding sträubt Riddler sich keinesfalls sondern lässt sich bereitwillig Handschellen anlegen. Schließlich tritt der Direktor hinzu und verrät Batman, dass Riddler nichts gestohlen hat sondern ein altes Artefarkt, dass rechtmäßig Riddler gehört, dem Museum als Leihgabe überreichen wollte. Die Pistole stellte sich lediglich als Feuerzeug für eine Zigarette heraus. Riddler lacht spöttisch und offenbart, dass er Batman nun wegen versuchter Körperverletzung, Verleumdung und Freiheitsberaubung verklagen und vor Gericht bringen wird; seine Rätsel sollten Batman lediglich in die Falle locken. Batman muss Riddler nun gehen lassen, der sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten kann. Tatsächlich reicht Riddler am nächsten Tag eine Klage ein und fordert eine Million Dollar als Schadensersatz. Batman und Robin erkennen jedoch, dass sich in Geheimschrift zwei weitere Rätsel auf der Anklageschrift befinden, welche auf eine Adresse in Gotham hinweisen. Während sich die beiden auf den Weg dorthin machen, tut sich Riddler mit der Maulwurfbande, einer Bande von Verbrechern, zusammen. Gemeinsam schleichen sie durch das Tunnelnetzwerk der Bande in einen Tunnel, der direkt unter der Adresse liegt, die er Batman beschrieben hat. Diese ist eine neue Diskothek, die Batman aber nur alleine betreten darf, da Robin noch minderjährig ist. Während Batman in der Bar mit einem Schlafmittel vergiftet wird, feuert Riddler einen Betäubungspfeil auf Robin ab, der draußen im Batmobil gewartet hat. Begeistert will Riddler das Batmobil stehlen, drückt aber einen falschen Knopf und aktiviert aus Versehen einen Feuerwerkszünder. Da die Polizei dadurch alarmiert wird, muss Riddler den Wagen zurücklassen und entführt lediglich Robin in die Tunnel der Maulwurfsbande. Da er das Batmobil nicht stehlen kann, will Riddler es verbrennen aber der Wagen löscht sich selbst. Diebstahl des Mammuts von Moldavia Im Hauptquartier der Maulwurfsbande lässt Riddler den ohnmächtigen Robin an einen Tisch ketten und behauptet gehässig lachend, dass Robins letzte Stunde geschlagen hat. Im Verlauf der Nacht nimmt Riddler gemeinsam mit Molly, einem Mitglied der Maulwurfsbande, einen Gipsabdruck von Robins Gesicht, bevor er ihn schließlich aufweckt. Er fordert, dass Robin Batman anruft um ihm ein weiteres Rätsel auszurichten, aber Robin weigert sich. Riddler behauptet daraufhin provokant, dass Robin nur Angst hat, dass Batman das Rätsel wieder nicht lösen kann, woraufhin Robin es ihm zeigen will und verärgert Batman anruft. Nachdem Batman ans Telefon geht, gibt Riddler ihm zwei Rätsel auf, die auf Robins Fundort hinweisen sollen und betäubt Robin dann mit K.O.-Gas. Zeitgleich hat Molly mit dem Gipsabdruck eine täuschend echte Maske von Robins Gesicht angefertigt und verkleidet sich auf Riddlers Geheiß nun als Robin um Batman zu täuschen. Als Batman an dem Ort erscheint, auf den ihn Riddlers Rätsel hingewiesen haben, sieht er Riddler und den vermeintlichen Robin in einem Auto davonfahren. Er kann den Wagen verfolgen und die Zündung mit dem Batray des Batmobils lahmlegen, handelt dabei aber genau so, wie von Riddler erwartet. Nachdem der Wagen verunfallt ist, bleibt "Robin" bewusstlos am Unfallort zurück, während Riddler in die Natur flieht. Batman bringt Molly, die er für Robin hält, nun in seine Bathöhle - ganz wie von Riddler geplant. Dort stellt sich aber heraus, dass Batman Molly durchschaut hat und bei der Flucht kommt Molly ums Leben. Durch die Hintergrundgeräusche in Riddlers Anruf kann Batman herausfinden, dass sich Riddlers Versteck unterirdisch in der Nähe einer U-Bahn-Strecke befinden muss. Während Riddler dort nervös wartet, dass Molly mit Batmans Skalp zurückkehrt, macht Batman den genauen Standort des Verstecks ausfindig und sprengt die Wand des Zimmers. Erneut versucht Riddler zu fliehen und obwohl Batman ihn mit einem Seil-Batarang fesseln kann, kann Riddler noch einen Hebel ziehen der eine kugelsichere Glasscheibe zwischen sich und Batman herausfahren lässt. So kann Batman Robin zwar retten, kann aber Riddler nicht erreichen so dass dieser mit seiner Maulwurfsbande entkommen konnte. Allerdings konnte Robin, der sich während seiner Zeit in Riddlers Hauptquartier schlafen stellte, Riddler und seine Bande heimlich belauschen und so herausfinden, dass es Riddlers wahres Ziel ist, eine Bank in Gotham zu berauben. Gemeinsam machen sie sich mit der Polizei dorthin, aber RIddler ist nicht auf dem Weg zur Bank. Stattdessen reisen er und die Maulwurfsbande durch die Tunnel in das Gebiet unterhalb des moldovianischen Pavillions auf der internationalen Messe in Gotham. Dort lässt der Premierminister gerade eine weitere Feier ausgeben, in dem er unter anderem ein ausgestopftes Mammut vorstellt, welches in Moldovia gefunden wurde und mit wertvollen Juwelen geschmückt, sowie mit seltenen Briefmarken ausgestopft ist. Aus dem Untergrund heraus lassen Riddler und die Maulwurfsbande ein K.O.-Gas in das Lüftungssystem des Pavillions laufen. Mit einer Elefantenmaske maskiert betritt Riddler daraufhin den Pavillion und lenkt die Menschen mit Scherzen und Rätseln ab, bis diese dem Gas erliegen und bewusstlos werden. Nachdem alle ohnmächtig am Boden liegen, gibt Riddler seiner Bande das Signal für die Sprengung und die Maulwurfsbande sprengt eine Öffnung in den Boden des Pavillions und klettert nach oben um das gesamte Mammut zu stehlen. Zu ihrem Schock springen aber Batman und Robin aus dem Mammut heraus und offenbaren, dass sie Riddlers Plan durch schaut haben und die Reise zur Bank nur eine Finte war. Es kommt zu einem Faustkampf zwischen den Helden und Riddlers Bande, in dem Riddler schließlich zur Flucht getrieben wird. Er springt durch das Loch in die Tunnel hinab, wohin Batman ihn verfolgt. Als Riddler eine Pistole zieht und auf Batman schießt, geht dieser hinter Riddlers Gaskanistern in Deckung. Riddler trifft die Kanister und sofort beginnt das Gas, die Tunnel zu fluten. Während Batman sich schnell wieder nach oben begibt, flieht Riddler tiefer in die Tunnel. Als das Gas entzündet wird und eine Explosion verursacht, hält Batman Riddler für tot. Zudem beschließt das Gericht, Riddlers Klage abzuweisen da der Ankläger "einfach verschwunden" ist. Batman wirft allerdings ein, dass Riddlers Leiche nicht gefunden wurde und er sich vermutlich in eins seiner vielen Verstecke zurückgezogen hat. Erscheinungsbild Der Riddler ist ein knapp durchschnittlich großer, sehnig-drahtiger Mann mit aus der Stirn gekämmtem, rötlich-braunem Haar und stechenden blauen Augen. Neben seiner Besessenheit von Rätseln und Wortspielen, gehört auch ein manisches, keckernd-schrilles Kichern zu seinen Hauptcharakteristika. Gekleidet ist er zumeist in einen hautengen grünen Jumpsuit mit einem großen schwarzen Fragezeichen auf der Brust, sowie einer Reihe kleinerer Fragezeichen um die Handgelenke herum und an den Beinaußenseiten hinablaufend. Dazu trägt er eine violette Augenmaske und ebensolche Handschuhe und einen breiten violetten Gürtel, der wie ein Mieder an der Rückseite geschnürt wird. Alternativ dazu tritt er auch in einem grünen, über und über mit schwarzen Fragezeichen bedruckten Business-Anzug mit schwarzem Hemd und grüner Krawatte mit goldfarbener, fragezeichenförmiger Krawattennadel in Erscheinung. Ein schwarzer Bowler mit einem grünen Fragezeichen und grüne Handschuhe vervollständigen seine Garderobe. Auftritte In der Serie Der Riddler gehörte neben dem Pinguin zu den Lieblingsschurken der Serien-Drehbuchautoren und war als solcher der Gegenspieler in der ersten Doppelfolge der Serie und hält den Rekord für die meisten Auftritte in der ersten Staffel. Da Frank Gorshin später aufgrund anderer Engagements nicht zur Verfügung stand, tauchte der Charakter in der zweiten und dritten Staffel nur noch sporadisch auf. Die Doppelfolge “''Über den Wolken''“ (65 & 66, The Puzzles Are Coming & The Duo Is Sluming) in Staffel zwei wäre ursprünglich ebenfalls für den Riddler vorgesehen gewesen, jedoch wurde wegen Gorshins Indisponiertheit der Schurke Puzzler, gespielt von Maurice Evens, erschaffen, der zwar ein anderes Kostüm trägt, ansonsten aber praktisch denselben Modus-Operandi wie der Riddler hat. Für die Doppelfolge “''Riddlers Geheimwaffe''“ (Batman’s Anniversary & A Riddling Controversy), ebenfalls in der zweiten Staffel, tauchte die namhafte Figur wieder auf und wurde mit John Astin besetzt. In der dritten Staffel kehrte Gorshin für einen letzten Coup als Riddler zurück. Insgesamt absolvierte der Riddler im Laufe der drei Staffeln Auftritte in zwölf Episoden. * Staffel 1: ** Episode 1 – Rätselhafter Rätselkönig, Teil 1 (Hi Diddle Riddle) ** Episode 2 – Rätselhafter Rätselkönig, Teil 2 (Smack In The Middle) ** Episode 11 – Riddlers Ratten rauben Boris, Teil 1 (A Riddle A Day Keeps The Riddler Away) ** Episode 12 – Riddlers Ratten rauben Boris, Teil 2 (When The Rat’s Away The Mice Will Play) ** Episode 23 – Der Ring aus Wachs, Teil 1 (The Ring Of Wax) ** Episode 24 – Der Ring aus Wachs , Teil 2 (Give’Em The Axe) ** Episode 31 – Das Stummfilmfestival, Teil 1 (Death In Slow Motion) ** Episode 32 – Das Stummfilmfestival , Teil 2 (The Riddler’s False Notion) * Staffel 2: ** Episode 79 – Riddlers Geheimwaffe, Teil 1 (Batman’s Anniversary) ** Episode 80 – Riddlers Geheimwaffe, Teil 2 (A Riddling Controversy) *** Hier gespielt von John Astin. * Staffel 3: ** Episode 96 – Ring frei für den Riddler (Ring Around The Riddler) *** Gemeinsam mit Sirene (gespielt von Joan Collins). * Gastauftritt: ** Episode 119 – Aus Cassandras Hexenküche (The Entrancing Dr. Cassandra) *** In dieser Episode plant die Schurkin Dr. Cassandra Gothams übelste Ganoven aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien. Unter ihnen der Riddler, Joker, Pinguin, Catwoman, König Tut und Egghead. Keiner der namhaften Schurken wurde von den eigentlichen Darstellern verkörpert, sondern von Doubles bzw. Stuntleuten gespielt. Sieht man von der “Puzzler-Doppelfolge“ ab, ist dies das zweite Mal innerhalb der Serie, bei dem Frank Gorshin nicht in der Rolle des Riddlers zu sehen war. Im Spielfilm * 1966 – “'Batman hält die Welt in Atem'“ (engl.: “''Batman: The Movie''“) ** Gemeinsam mit Joker, Pinguin und Catwoman (gespielt von Cesar Romero, Burgess Meredith und Lee Meriwether). Weitere Auftritte * Batman ’66 – 2013-2016 Die dreißigteilige Comic-Reihe von DC ist im Stil der Fernsehserie gezeichnet und beinhaltet auch mehrere Auftritte des Riddlers, der Frank Gorshin nachempfunden ist, jedoch in einer Ausgabe als Hommage an “den anderen Riddler“ eine Gesichtsmaske mit den Zügen von John Astin trägt. * Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders – 2016 In dem Zeichentrickfilm, in seinem visuellen Stil der Fernsehserie nachempfunden, ist der Riddler wie schon seinerzeit im Spielfilm von 1966 Teil des schurkischen Quartetts, bestehend aus ihm selbst, Joker, Pinguin und Catwoman. * Batman vs. Two-Face – 2017 Zwar hat der Riddler in der Fortsetzung zu Return of the Caped Crusaders nur einen Gastauftritt, doch ist er in diesem Abenteuer, neben Joker, Pinguin, Egghead und Mr. Freeze, nicht unerheblich an der Erschaffung von Two-Face beteiligt und nimmt im Finale an der Versteigerung von Batmans wahrer Identität teil. Sonstiges * Ursprünglich war der Riddler ein nur gelegentlich genutzter, nicht übermäßig auffälliger Gegenspieler Batmans. Erst die intensive, energiesprühende Performance Frank Gorshins verhalf der Figur zu immer größer werdender Beliebtheit und Popularität, bis er, neben dem Joker, zu einem der schlimmsten Gegenspieler des Dunklen Ritters avancierte. * Jim Carrey, der den Riddler 1995 in Batman Forever verkörperte, erklärte in einem Interview, dass ihn Gorshins Interpretation der Figur in hohem Maße als Inspiration für seine eigene Darstellung diente. * Das äußere Erscheinungsbild des Riddlers in der Zeichentrickserie Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995) wurde als Hommage nach Frank Gorshins Zügen gestaltet. Galerie RiddlerOffenbartWahrheit.png|Riddler offenbart seinen wahren Plan RiddlerAmBoden.png|Riddler liegt am Boden RiddlerAutoKlau.png|Riddler will das Batmobil stehlen RiddlerBereit.png|Riddler ist bereit, Robins Gesichtsabdruck zu nehmen RiddlerMaskiert.png|Riddler mit Augenmaske RiddlerTelefonrätsel.png|Riddler stellt Batman ein Rätsel Riddler 1996.png|Riddler in seinem grünen Anzug Joker-riddler-1966-promo.png|''Publicity-Foto von Frank Gorshin & Cesar Romero als Riddler & Joker'' astin-riddler-01.jpg|''Publicity-Foto von John Astin als Riddler'' astin-riddler-02.jpg|''Publicity-Foto von John Astin als Riddler'' Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Superschurke Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Oberschurke Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Ehrenlos